


After All You've Done (Rest Easy)

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Army, Blood and Gore, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Cats, Don't Examine This Too Closely, During Canon, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I believe, Illegal Activities, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Military, Military Background, Military Ranks, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Original Character-centric, Paladins, Pandaren - Freeform, Retirement, Slow Burn, War Crimes, Women in the Military, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, bc this isn't. entirely legal., but i'm in class so, here it is ig, i am so tired ok, i must....................sleep, i'm using us army ranks bc. fuck it tbh, i'm writing fic to keep myself awake, it's a comin, military ranks are fucking hard to understand what the fresh hell, technically takes place during wow:wod but like. fuck that, there's gonna be more to this but idk when so like, why does everyone have different names fr everything smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: A man has fought for all of his life. He decides that it is time for him to stop.





	After All You've Done (Rest Easy)

**Author's Note:**

> [takes my dad's old warcraft character] hm,,,, dad material [gives him a personality] very nice [makes him gay and trans] V E R Y N I C E

There was a familiar rush of air in the front room of the inn, but Zhaou only put aside the freshly washed and dried sheets and looked around the corner when he heard a thud and a pained groan.

There was a man on the floor dressed in golden armour, bleeding profusely from the stump of his left leg. He looked up with tears in his eyes. "Zhaou," he said, his voice breaking, "please."

"Gallatius." The pandaren scrambled to retrieve the enchanted bandages from behind the bar, and was beside the human paladin in an instant. The scrap of white cloth he had obviously torn from his undershirt was soaked in blood. Zhaou was quick to unwrap it from his leg and replace it with a sterile bandage, muttering enchantments as he went.

"What's your full name?" He asked, knowing he had to keep his friend awake in order to give him a better chance at survival.

"Matthew Enrin Gallatius," the human replied. He hissed through his teeth as the blood continued to pour out of his leg.

"Good. How old are you?"

"Forty-seven."

"Where were you born?"

"Stormwind City, in Elwynn Forest." He screwed his eyes shut.

"And where is that?"

"The Eastern Kingdoms of Azeroth."

"What are you?"

"Human Paladin."

"Specializing in?"

"Protection."

"The name of your king."

"V-Varian. Varian Wrynn."

"Does he have any children?"

"Yes. Prince Anduin Llane Wrynn."

He cursed to himself. He'd run out of questions. "Uh, what did you do before joining the army?"

"I was a blacksmith. I helped craft swords for soldiers and champions." He raised a hand and called upon the Light to help him, and the bleeding slowed a bit. "I'll probably be going back to that if I make it through this."

"Don't talk like that." Zhaou's voice was shaking. "You'll be fine." He finished wrapping Gallatius's leg and activated the enchantment imbued in the bandages. They soaked up the thick red blood still coming from the wound, and it continued to slow down until it finally let up, stopping altogether.

The innkeeper let out a sigh of relief before tending to the large cut on the paladin's forehead, then lifted him off of the bloodstained floor and carried him to one of the beds upstairs. He was heavy, being made of mostly muscle and clad in full battle armour, but it didn't pose much of a problem for Zhaou.

The sudden blood loss had left the human weak, but Zhaou swore he heard him mutter his thanks before he slipped from consciousness.

After ensuring that his friend was still breathing, Zhaou rinsed the blood from his fur at the tap outside. He undid the clasps of Gallatius's plate armour, leaving it on the rack in the corner of the room. He did his best to gently remove the drying blood, but decided it would be best if the paladin cleaned his own armour, considering how protective he was of it. (Zhaou found himself chuckling at that). Plus, it would give him something to do.

He covered him with a blanket and brewed him a cup of tea, leaving it by his bed with a simple charm to keep it warm until he awoke, then returned to his duties.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't ten minutes later that the same woman who had come to call Gallatius to battle returned, demanding to know where he was. Zhaou shushed her, resorting to nearly leaping across the bar and clapping a large hand over her mouth. He quickly released her when the soldiers on either side drew their swords, but insisted that they keep quiet if they were to see him.

"By the Light," the woman said softly. She approached Gallatius's bedside and gently ran her fingertips along the scabbing wound on his head. "What happened?"

"He just showed up like this," Zhaou explained. "I was hoping you might have known."

She shook her head. "He didn't tell you, then?"

"He stayed awake just long enough for me to bandage his leg and clean that cut on his head. He was passing out by the time I got him in here."

The woman sighed. She removed her helmet and held it under one arm, then pulled a small, softly glowing stone from the bag on her hip. "Use this when he wakes up. I need to speak with him, but I can't stay for long. My men need me."

"Of course." Zhaou turned it over in his hands. He didn't recognize the rune carved into it, but the energy was familiar. "What is it?"

"It's similar to a hearthstone," she explained. "But instead of sending you anywhere, it will let me know that I need to return here."

"I see. Hold on a second." Zhaou stepped out of the room and returned a moment later, handing the Sergeant Major a hearthstone. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"To make the trip back easier," he explained.

She nodded, giving him a firm, approving smile. "You're a good man, Zhaou Ling. Thank you for your help."

"Of course, Ma'am. Do you want something to eat before you go? Some tea?"

"I'm afraid I don't have time, but the offer is appreciated." She met the eyes of her bodyguards and nodded in the direction of the door. They followed her outside, all three of them mounted their gryphons, and they were dots in the distant sky within minutes.

 

* * *

 

Four days.

It was four days before Gallatius woke up. He had fought his way into mumbling states of semi-conscious a few times, but it was four days before he actually awoke.

His head throbbed. He could feel his heartbeat at the end of his left leg. When he looked up and out the window beside him, he could see clouds float lazily in front of the moon. Zhaou's cat, Mimi, was curled up on his stomach. He could feel her purring softly. He slowly sat up, trying not to disturb her, but she slept lightly. Her amber eyes shone as she sat up and stared at him.

"What do you want?"

She blinked slowly.

He couldn't help but smile at her, reaching out to scratch behind her ears. She leaned into his rough hands, closing her eyes, and continued to purr.

"I don't even know why I bothered to ask," he chuckled softly, "you always want the same damn thing."

Mimi stood and walked up the bed, rubbing the top of her head into Gallatius's arm. He turned to look down at her, but the glint of white porcelain in the moonlight caught his attention. It was still steaming.

It tasted of milk and honey, with just a little bit of mint. Just the way he liked it. When it was gone, he threw off the blanket, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

Scratch that. Leg.

He sighed. He put his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. He kept the sobs in his throat contained, but tears made his hands wet and his vision blurry when he pulled them away to wipe them on the sheets. He sniffled, only once, and let out another, shakier sigh, then pulled himself up to stand on his right leg. He kept at least one hand on a wall or other piece of furniture at all times as he hopped around the inn, eventually finding Zhaou washing dishes at the outside tap.

"Zhaou?"

The pandaren nearly dropped the plate he was holding into the dirt as he looked up. "Gallatius!" He shut off the tap and put the dishes aside. "What are you doing up? You should be resting."

"I have been resting. Gallatius eyed the stairs warily.

"Don't you dare."

With a defiant smirk, he gripped the railing tightly with both hands and hopped down a step.

"Matthew!"

"What? I have to start doing it sooner or later." He hopped down another step. "It's not like my leg is going to grow back."

Zhaou huffed and walked over to the stairs, easily scooping Gallatius into his arms.

"Hey!"

"You need to rest," Zhaou said simply as he opened the door and went back inside. "Hop around all you want, but the ground out there is too uneven. I don't want you to end up hurting yourself again."

"I'm not made of glass," Gallatius muttered indignantly.

"I know that. But you lost your leg less than a week ago. You need time to recover."

The human folded his arms. Zhaou chuckled and set him down on a bar stool, pouring him another cup of milk tea.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

There was a moment of peaceful quiet.

"Oh!" Zhaou pulled out the stone he'd received from the woman. "One of your superiors came by. She said she wanted to talk to you about what happened."

Gallatius gave a weak smile. "Yeah, that's Erica for you. Eyes like a hawk. Keeps track of us all." He took a sip of his tea. "Not that that's a bad thing. Half of us would be dead if it weren't for her. Probably more."

Zhaou didn't know what to say to that.

"It's still late," he said quietly, eventually deciding to change the subject. "Almost midnight, in fact. You should get some more sleep. We'll call her here in the morning, alright?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Gallatius downed the last of his tea. "Thank you." He started to hop in the direction of his room.

"Do you want me to-"

"No, no. It's fine. You've done more than enough to help me already."

Regardless, Zhaou stood and walked over to open the door.

"Zhaou-"

"Consider it disability assistance."

Gallatius sighed, knowing that arguing would get him nowhere. "You are a wonderful friend, Zhaou Ling."

"I'm only doing what's right," he replied with a smile. "Now come on. Let's get you to bed."

 

* * *

 

 

Gallatius was polishing his armour when his superior returned.

"Sergeant Major Valerio," he said, sitting up a bit straighter as he came in.

"Staff Sergeant Gallatius," she replied curtly. "How's your leg?"

"Gone. How are yours?"

She smiled. It didn't reach her eyes.

"You deserted your men, Staff Sergeant."

"I know."

"Then you also know that you'll have to serve time in the Stockades."

"Erica, with all due respect-"

"Matthew, let me finish."

He sighed through his nose, but didn't retaliate.

"As of now, you face six months in the Stockades. However, it is common knowledge that many of our forces were killed or captured during the conflict." She adjusted her gauntlets. "I know how much being in the Stormwind Army means to you, Staff Sergeant. You wouldn't do something like this unless absolutely necessary. So, as much as I know I shouldn't . . . I'm going to cut you a deal."

"Alright, I'll hear you out."

She nodded. "You kept it secret when I freed Throm'ma," she said. "You said nothing when I snuck off to see her, even covering for me when others noticed I was gone. I said I owed you a debt, and now I'm paying it." She cleared her throat. "I can, and am willing to, mark you down as missing in action if you so choose. It will get you an honourable discharge, at least once we're able to get some of the others back. The story will be that you were captured after losing your leg, I sent you back to Stormwind, and you'll be allowed to leave without penalty."

Gallatius thought for a moment, then nodded. "Thank you, Sergeant Major."

"Of course. The catch, though, is that you won't be allowed to contact anyone else until I call upon you. I'll signal you through the same runestone I gave you to call me here. Until then, stay here in Pandaria. Don't leave the inn, if you can help it. There are still adventurers milling about, trying to help here and there, and we don't need this to be any more complicated than necessary."

"Understood."

Valerio nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Enjoy yourself as much as you can. You deserve a break after everything you've done for Azeroth."


End file.
